Anastrianna Greywolf
"You have to just be at peace with what you are and what you really want to do. A lot of people say 'I'm an aspiring artist' or 'I'm an aspiring actress'...No, you're a writer, you're an actress. If you're spending all your time doing something, that's what you are...Just own it." History Born as the only child and rightful heir to the true King of Tessus, Greywolf Morganson, her father left out on an adventure before she was born in search of what it truly meant to be a king. He wanted to travel the world and see what makes it tick so that he may become a truly great king. Unfortunately, he never came back, nor has anyone heard of what happened to him, so her uncle reluctantly assumed the throne. Vowing to find out what happened to her father, she set out to follow in his footsteps to learn about the world first hand so that she may one day be able to fulfill the duties that he was not able to for their kingdom. Not long after she left home, she washed up on a beach in a strange land. Taking a deep breath, looking around and dusting the sand off her, she turns and heads to the only town she can see. Noticing slight things that she doesn't remember from her world, she quickly realizes that she is not on her native plane anymore and a solitary thought pops into her head "Could this be where father has been the entire time since no one has heard anything about him in her world..." Stumbling over her friend Afixor Grodumm Krevras Sturonin Irnas Dhadel Charlemagne the 16th on the beach, she quickly regains her composure and huffs playfully "Damnit Alifaxor, we're not playing hide-n-seek anymore, you didn't have to come looking for me..." she jabs playfully at him "...but I sure am glad to see you here. Now I won't be completely alone in this strange new plane." helping him up of the ground and continuing to the city up ahead "Let's go see what trouble I have to pull you out of now..." Appearance Anastrianna is 5'5", 120 lbs with long flowing crimson red hair and deep green eyes. Loves wearing less restrictive clothing as it tends to mess with her ability to wield her swords. Personality Anastrianna likes making friends where she goes, listening to stories and accounts of people's lives simply fascinate her. She can be a bit snarky and brutally honest. She believes in telling it like it is, 'cause as was once told to her by her teacher "Look, kid, I'm not a candy maker, I'm not paid to coat things in sugar." Friends Afixor Grodumm Krevras Sturonin Irnas Dhadel Charlemagne the 16th - Childhood friends, poor boy just can't seem to keep himself out of trouble. Hoping to make a lot more along the way. Enemies None at the moment, she hasn't been here long enough to make any Aspirations Ultimately wanting to find out what happened to her father, but open to the adventures that come her way while she searches. Ana 1.jpg Ana 2.jpg Ana 3.jpg Ana 4.jpg Ana 5.jpg Ana 6.jpg Ana 7.jpg Ana 8.jpg Ana 10.jpg Category:Character